I won't dance
by Charlatan
Summary: This is a songfic, set at LJ's wedding. Its set to the great song, I Won't Dance. Like with any of the great tunes, this was done by many artist in my mind it doesn't matter which one you want to apply this fic to, just what ever swings ya. Revised


A/N: again folks this story has been revised, so a big thank you to my toptastic beta, THANKS.

**This story hints at slash so if you don't like it hit the back key now.**

**If you like this fic then leave a review, ta. Feel free to revies if you don't like it or are indifferent as well.**

**So lets get on with the fic…..**

Remus sat quietly at the table and looked around at all the guests, Lily and James certainly had had a good turnout for their wedding, not surprising really considering their popularity at school. He looked around at the various groups, there were the intellectuals, Lily's friends obviously. The Quidditch players, there as James' guests. James' fan club, who Lily had invited, they were looking rather miffed that one of the Marauders was now out of their reach.

Thinking of the Marauders, where were they? He looked around the room, ahh, there was James, still receiving congratulations on finally getting Lily to the alter. Pete, now where was he? Probably talking to a group of girls. Then he spied Peter in the corner with half a dozen ladies. Now Sirius, he would not be hard to miss, yet Remus couldn't see him.

"Lost something Moony?" a voice said behind him.

Remus turned around to see a pair of dark eyes inches from his own. He jumped back startled, "Bloody Hell Paddy, what you trying to do me?"

"Why aren't you dancing Remus?" Sirius asked. "Come dance with me."

_I won't dance, don't ask me,_

_I won't dance, don't ask me,_

_I won't dance, don't ask me._

_I won't Dance madame, with you._

_My heart won't let me do things they should do._

"Ermmm, not in the mood?"  Remus  answered hoping that would be enough. He hated keeping secrets from his friends, this was the first thing he hadn't told them since they had found out he was a werewolf.

He looked at Sirius, how could he not love him? He was funny, clever, and always there for him. Yet so had James, but he loved James as a brother. He couldn't quite put his finger on what was different with Sirius, yet there was the 'spark' there. God how cliché he thought to himself.

"Oh," Sirius said disappointed. He loved to watch Remus dance; he had this sense of rhythm no one else had. It was like the music took over him completely and he was no longer controlling what he was doing.

"What's up Paddy?"

"Nothing,"  Sirius pouted, trying to make his bottom lip tremble.

_You know what? Your lovely,_

_You know what? Your so lovely,_

_But, oh what you do to me,_

Shit, Remus thought to himself. Why did Sirius have to do this to him? What to do? He knew if he started dancing with Sirius he would never be able to stop. Hey, that wasn't such a bad thing.

Sirius looked up to see Remus grinning slightly, "Hey, what?"

"Nothing Padfoot, just thinking."

"Oh, spill."

_I'm like an ocean wave dumped on the shore;_

_I feel absolutely stumped on the floor._

_When you dance your charming and your gentle,_

_'specially when you do the continental._

"Ermm, I'd rather not."

"Hey, what happened to no secrets?" Sirius asked quickly starting to feel hurt. He and Moony had always been close. He sniggered to himself; if Moony knew how much he thought about him, and probably what he thought about him, he would have a fit.

"I'll tell later, this is neither the time or place."

"Well, ok,"  Sirius said still slightly suspicious.

Remus mentally cursed himself, he would have to tell Sirius now, it wasn't that he didn't want to get together with Sirius, but why ruin what he had for, for what?

_But this feeling isn't purely mental,_

_For heaven rest us I am not asbestos._

"So anyway Rem, one dance?"

_And that's why I won't dance, why should I?_

_I won't dance how could I?_

_I won't dance, Merci beaucoup._

_I know that music leads the way to romance._

_And if I hold you in my arms I won't dance._

"What was that Rem?"

"What I didn't say anything?" Remus said panicking, he hadn't said that out loud, had he?

"You said, 'I know that music leads the way to Romance.'"

Remus looked worried, "Well, hum, just a line from a song."

"Moony," Sirius leaned in, "would that be a bad thing?"

Remus looked up and grinned. Did this mean Sirius felt the same way?


End file.
